Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to exercise devices in general, and to an apparatus which may be used with the lower limbs in particular. There are many human activities which require a certain level of strength and endurance either to perform well, or to perform at all. Athletic competition, industrial tasks, police, fire, and rescue activities, and military preparedness are some of the activities which impose demanding requirements on those who participate in them.
The physiology of the human body is such that continued repetition of demanding chores will in many cases result in a gradual strengthening of those muscles called into use, and a gradual buildup of the endurance necessary to perform that chore well. Nevertheless, in some cases the threshold strength requirements needed to even attempt a particular activity cannot be met by a particular person. Or, the actual activity may be costly or difficult to participate in, making the provision of some substitute training activity desirable for reasons of convenience or cost. Moreover, the actual activity may make only transient or momentary demands requiring full strength, making it difficult to build strength in those areas of the body where it is required.
For these reasons and others, regimens of physical training have been developed to assist the trainee in obtaining adequate levels of strength in precisely those muscle groups where it is required. It has been observed that simple exercises, repeated with regularity, and with increasing levels of difficulty, can effectively and rapidly build strength and endurance.
There are many activities which require strength in the legs, calves, lower back, and abdomen. Strength in these regions could be obtained by imposing loads on a trainee""s feet, calves, or legs. However, difficulties exist in attaching in a convenient fashion weights to a trainee""s feet which are not present with barbells designed to strengthen a trainee""s arms and upper body. While conventional hand barbells can be securely gripped by the trainee""s hands, the feet do not have this capability.
A number of weight training machines have been developed capable of imposing loads on a trainee""s legs. Typically, these machines have a weight supporting structure which is hinged to a table or bench in such a fashion that a trainee""s legs may extend beneath the weights for lifting. However, not only do these machines require the added expense of a specialized bench, they often result in the bench carrying a portion of the weight in certain orientations. Moreover, these fixed weights impose restrictions on the trainee""s body movement which can limit the number and variety of exercises that can be performed.
A weight training apparatus which could be freely operated by a trainee would offer a number of advantages in terms of ease-of-use, variety, and effectiveness in muscle development.
The leg barbell of this invention has a frame for mounting weights to a trainee""s feet and legs without any connection to the floor or any fixed apparatus. The leg barbell has an upwardly extending leg column to which a front to back foot column is connected. The leg column is centrally positioned such that the user may place one foot on either side of the leg column. A front foot rod and a rear foot rod are positioned beneath the foot column and extend perpendicular to the foot column and the leg column. The foot rods bear against the soles of the user""s feet. A cushioned front weight rod is connected to the foot column above the front foot rod and a cushioned rear weight rod is connected to the foot column rearward and above the two foot rods. The front weight rod engages against the user""s toes, while the rear weight rod engages the user""s feet above the heels. An upper weight rod, also cushioned, engages the user""s lower leg at the shin. The weights are preferably retained with a locking collar on the weight rods. The user flexes the muscles of the feet and lower legs which engage the barbell and retain it in position. Conventional barbell weights may thus be mounted at various positions on the barbell. The relationships of the foot rods and the weight rods are adjustable to fit a particular user. Although the barbell is secured to the user""s legs and feet for a variety of exercises, it is readily disengaged from the user without the need to adjust any straps or fasteners. The weight rods and foot rods may be connected with telescoping mounting members or perforated barstock to facilitate convenient adjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a weight training device which can impose selected levels of weight loads at the level of a trainee""s feet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a leg barbell which is readily adjustable to suit a wide variety of users.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a leg barbell which can be used in a variety of positions to complement varying exercises.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a weight training device which can impose weight loads on a user""s lower legs throughout a range of motion.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.